wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Джайна Праудмур
Лидер Кирин Тора - Управляющая Терамором Принцесса Кул Тираса, Специальный агент Кирин ТораРазрушительная чума, Лидер выживших жителей ЛордеронаОракулПоследний Страж | level = ?? (Босс) | gender = Женский | race = Человек | creature = Гуманоид | character = Чародей, Архимаг (WRPG); маг, Архимаг Кирин Тора (WoWRPG) | affiliation = Альянс Лордерона, Кирин Тор, Великий Альянс, Новый Хранитель Тирисфаля, находится в Даларане | faction = Альянс | occupation = Управляющая Далараном, Великий маг Кирин Тора, (Туманы Пандарии), в прошлом королева Терамора | location = Остров Терамор, Пылевые топи; Колизей Авангарда, Ледяная Корона; Кузня Душ, Яма Сарона и Залы Отражений, Цитадель Ледяной Короны | status = Живая | health = 54,971,000 | aggro = | mana = 1,637,000 | relatives = (отец), , (братья) | mentors = | tcg = Lady Jaina Proudmoore.JPG }} :"Они уже плетут заговоры. Используй свой шанс, Вариан. Ты можешь покончить с Ордой." Джайна Праудмур – возможно, одна из наиболее одаренных и умелых волшебниц этого мира. Когда-то, бывшая союзницей принца Артаса, Джайна своими глазами видела падение Лордерона. Приняв непосредственное участие в Третьей Войне и обороне Мирового Древа, она поклялась уничтожать зловещих агентов Пылающего Легиона. Управляя портовым городом Терамор, где живут остатки населения Лордеронского Альянса, она до сих пор надеется объединить раздробленные королевства людей, как это было прежде. Джайна – сторонница союза Альянса и Орды и союзница Тралла. Она неоднократно выражала стремление сгладить конфликт между фракциями, и во многом благодаря ей Терамор и Дуротар поддерживают шаткий мир. Хотя Джайна не особенно стремится к управлению всем Альянсом, она остаётся сильным претендентом на роль лидера, являясь наследницей Даэлина Праудмура и формальной правительницей Кул Тираса. Этот факт в условиях исчезновения короля Вариана Ринна лишь ухудшает отношения со Штормградом. Джайна озвучена голосом Carrie Gordon-Lowrey в Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos, Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne и World of Warcraft. К сожалению автор озвучки Джайны в World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade неизвестен. В World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King ее озвучивает Laura Bailey. Биография Ранние события Дочь Лорда Адмирала , Джайна большую часть жизни провела в обстановке сдержанного изобилия, характерного для прибрежного королевства её отца – Кул Тираса. В юности она была близкой подругой принца Артаса и принца высших эльфов Кель'таса, которые часто соперничали за её расположение. В конечном итоге, Артас был более успешен, но и его постигла неудача. Слухи о зародившемся между Артасом и Джайной романе поползли по Лордерону, что заставило смущённых влюблённых старательно скрывать подробности своих встреч. Довольно рано Джайна связала себя с мистической магией, исследуемой Кирин Тором, таинственным правящим советом Даларана. Под заботливым надзором волшебников Даларана (сам стал её наставником) она овладела искусством магии, но, что гораздо важнее, охватила свежим проницательным взглядом весь хаотический поток событий в обществе людей. Её глаза освободились от шор традиционной ненависти и страха её предков, и бесконечные дебаты в правящем совете Альянса предстали перед глазами Джайны тем, чем всегда были на самом деле – вакханалией парализующего страха, который в конце концов приведёт к гибели всего человечества. Из-за своих обязанностей Артас и Джайна с трудом сохраняли близкие отношения. Но им это удавалось. Артас даже прибывал часто в Даларане, встречая Джайну между или после занятий. Джайна очень удивлялась как ему удавалось терпеть "эту магию". Но частая близость не продолжалась долго: перед одним из праздников Зимнего Покрова Артас признался, что боится совершить неправильный поступок и хотел остаться на время друзьями, ведь он должен был научиться править будущим королевством, а Джайна сосредоточилась на обучении магии. Третья Война Много лет спустя Антонидас, тщетно пытавшийся узнать больше о Чуме, стремительно распространявшейся по Северному Лордерону, встретил Пророка, который потребовал, чтобы Антонидас немедленно вел своих людей через море, в земли Калимдора. Антонидас счел его за обычного сумасшедшего, но Джайна, наблюдавшая за их беседой из-за укрытия, ощутила огромную мощь в незнакомце и решила, что в его словах есть смысл, и они должны внять его предостережениям. Однако её учитель решил иначе и вместо этого отправил её встретиться с Артасом и вместе больше узнать о необычной эпидемии Чумы, охватившей северную часть городка Брилл. Пока они пытались отыскать источники этой загадочной болезни, по пути им встретилось много странных вещей. Они натолкнулись на Некроманта, наславшего на них существо, состоящее из отдельных частей мертвых тел. Им пришлось с боем прорываться через отряды Нежити, пока они наконец не нашли мельницу, зерно в которой было заражено той самой Чумой. На ящиках с зерном был изображен герб Андорала, торговой столицы северных земель Лордерона. Преследуя Некроманта, который, в последствии, оказался самим Кел'Тузадом, бывшим магом ордена Кирин-Тор, до самого Андорала, где они натолкнулись на целую армию нежити, однако им удалось пробиться к Кел'Тузаду, после чего Артас убил его. Джайна и Артас поспешили обратно, в центральный Лордерон, в небольшой город Дольный Очаг. Однако, когда они прибыли на место, то обнаружили, что опоздали. Зерно из Андорала уже прибыло и было распределено между жителями города. Теперь все жители медленно превращались в Нежить. Как можно скорее Джайна покинула город и отправилась за помощью к Утеру Светоносному. Когда она привела Орден Серебряной Длани в город, Дольный Очаг был практически полностью уничтожен, а Артас удерживал оборону из последних сил. С поддержкой Утера и его армии им удалось оттеснить Нежить. Артас, в отчаянии, потребовал немедленно отправиться в Стратхольм, где он планировал уничтожить Мал'Ганиса. Джайна и Утер последовали за ним, однако им вновь не удалось прибыть вовремя. Зерно уже раздали жителям. Все трое понимали, что это значит. Все жители города очень скоро обратятся в голодную нежить и нападут на них. Артас принял решение – очистить город от всех жителей, до того как это произойдет, но Утер не мог заставить себя убить беспомощных жителей, чьим единственным преступлением было то, что они заражены, не смотря на то, что сохранение им жизни означало, что вскоре они сами станут угрозой. Когда Утер отказался подчиниться приказу Артаса и очистить город, тот обвинил его в измене. Он потребовал, чтобы все те, кто сохранил верность Короне, остались с ним и помогли уничтожить город. К удивлению Артаса, Джайна не поддержала его и покинула город вслед за Утером. Джайна и Утер вернулись к пылающим руинам Стратхольма после того, как Артас сровнял город с землей. Увиденное ужаснуло их. Именно там Джайна вновь встретила Медива. Тот ощутил в ней лидера и сумел убедить её собрать верных ей людей и отправиться на Запад, оставив позади земли Лордерона и свой родной Кул-Тирас. Она поняла, что Хранитель прав. Она последовала его словам и начала приготовления для отплытия на Калимдор. Джайна успела как раз вовремя, как раз в тот момент, когда завоевание Лордерона началось, спасая тысячи невинных жизней от верной гибели. Прибытие в Калимдор .]] По прибытии на Калимдор, Джайна обнаружила, что там уже обосновались орки. Заподозрив, что, возможно, орки последовали за ними от самого Лордерона, Джайна решила дать им отпор, чего только и дожидался Гром Адский Крик. После разрушительного сражения с орками, Джайна решила как можно быстрее найти место, где она могла бы сдерживать их атаки. Пик Каменного Когтя был не только отличной защитой, но откуда-то изнутри Джайна ощущала огромную силу. Потерпев поражение в обороне Пика, Джайна повела небольшую экспедицию внутрь пещер, надеясь отыскать силу, которая поможет ей одолеть орков. Однако она поняла, что за ними следуют по пятам. Добравшись до самого сердца скалы, Джайна столкнулась с Траллом и Кэрном. Они уже были готовы броситься друг на друга, когда Оракул вмешался в конфликт, который на самом деле оказался Хранителем Медивом, с которым они уже встречались в Лордероне. Медив убедил их в том, что их единственный шанс выстоять в этой войне, это объединиться перед лицом общей опасности – Пылающего Легиона. Джайна согласилась объединиться с Траллом. Она дала ему Камень Душ, артефакт, который Тралл использовал, чтобы захватить сущность Грома, когда завоевание Калимдора началось. Затем она помогла очистить душу Грома от терзавшего его проклятия Демонов. Джайна и Тралл решили и дальше действовать как союзники, несмотря на то, что их воины не были в восторге от этой идеи. Они постоянно подвергались атакам Нежити, но ещё более их беспокоили Эльфы Ночи, которые умели стремительно нападать и бесследно скрываться во тьме. И хотя их союз позволил им выстоять, они держались из последних сил. Однажды Тралла посетило видение, заставившее его отправиться в путь. Джайна последовала за ним, и вскоре они натолкнулись на лидеров ночных эльфов, Малфуриона Ярость Бури и Тиранду Шелест Ветра. И вновь перед ними предстал Медив, стремящийся исправить ошибки, совершенные в далеком прошлом. Он сумел убедить людей, орков и ночных эльфов объединиться, ведь по одиночке их ждет неминуемое поражение. Они договорились защищать гору Хиджал совместными силами. Джайна использовала свои способности к телепортации, чтобы разведать окружающую их местность и обнаружила, что Архимонд и его отряды быстро продвигаются вверх по горе. Обороняющиеся разбили три базы с целью сдержать противника. База Джайны была первой на пути Архмонда, и потому ей первой пришлось ощутить на себе всю мощь Легиона. Но волшебнице удалось переместиться на безопасное расстояние прямо из когтей Архимонда и выжить. Следующий удар приняла на себя крепость Орков, и Джайна использовала все свои оставшиеся силы, чтобы переместить Тралла из крепости за мгновение до того, как она пала. Последнее сражение состоялось у подножия Мирового Древа, где Эльфы Ночи из последних сил сдерживали наступление Архимонда. И когда казалось, что гибель неизбежна, Малфурион Ярость Бури, используя могущественный артефакт, Рог Кенария, сумел призвать на помощь духов леса и защитить Мировое Древо. Основание Терамора После поражения Легиона в битве на горе Хиджал, Джайна собрала выживших на укрепленном острове, находящимся на восточном побережье Калимдора, ныне названный Терамор. Точная дата основания Терамора неизвестна (источники не дают точного ответа на вопрос, был ли он основан до или после битвы на горе Хиджал), однако роль этой цитадели неоспорима в истории основания земель, принадлежащих Оркам, названных Дуротар. Когда Рексар потребовал объяснений о людях, совершающих набеги на Дуротар, а также попытку убийства Вождя, Джайна отрицала любую причастность. Когда Джайна согласилась помочь в расследовании, связанном с кланом Мок'Натал, они обнаружили, что поселение клана атаковано нагами. После разговора со смертельно раненым моряком, Джайна с ужасом поняла, что во всем замешан её отец. Джайна умоляла Адмирала пощадить Рексара, но Даэлин остался непреклонен. Однако Рексару и его друзьям удалось бежать, а Тралл возглавил огромную армию, чтобы остановить Праудмура. Джайна была в отчаянии. Она чувствовала преданность своему отцу и своему народу, но опыт, полученный в сражениях с Легионом и нежитью, подсказывал ей, что тут что-то не так, что они стали пешками в чьей-то игре. Она помогла орде заполучить корабли от гоблинов и приказала своим войскам не вступать в сражение, пока орда штурмовала Терамор. Последние слова Джайны своему отцу были: "Почему ты меня не послушал?” Старая ненависть Прибытие новой армии людей на Калимдор стало для Джайны полной неожиданностью. Она никак не могла объяснить новые нападения на орков, пока не выяснила, что за всем этим стоит ни кто иной, как её собственный отец и флотилия Кул Тираса. Джайна попыталась убедить Даэлина, что орки не представляют больше угрозы для Альянса, но адмирал, бывший ветераном Второй Войны, не стал слушать дочь. Перед Джайной встал нелёгкий выбор – порвать дорого давшийся мир с орками Тралла либо пойти против отца и своих же соотечественников. И она его сделала. Когда пришло время ответного удара по Терамору, волшебница рассказала о кораблях гоблинов, и благодаря этому силам Орды удалось прорваться к Терамору. Джайна умоляла Тралла сохранить жизнь жителям Терамора и городскому гарнизону, которые были непричастны к нападениям, что тот и сделал – после поражения адмирала Орда покинула город. Эта стычка между Новой Ордой и лордеронскими беженцами была, увы, не последней. Три года спустя из-за заговора, в котором участвовали как орки, недовольные близким присутствием своих бывших поработителей, так и люди, раздражённые необходимостью ютиться в Пылевых топях и экспансией бывших завоевателей, Орда и Терамор вновь оказались на грани войны. В заговоре Пылающего Клинка оказался замешанным даже Кристофф, управляющий Джайны в Тераморе. Серия провокаций поставила мир под угрозу, а когда Джайна отправилась расследовать эти конфликты, Кристофф в её отсутствие начал сосредотачивать на границе войска. Но благодаря Эгвин, предпоследнему Хранителю Тирисфаля, которую Джайна неожиданно нашла, волшебнице удалось докопаться до истоков заговора – демона а, который манипулировал как орками, так и людьми с целью разжечь новый конфликт. Знания Эгвин помогли Джайне разоблачить заговорщиков и изгнать демона, а усилиями Тралла разгоревшийся было бой у Северной Заставы удалось прервать. Конфликт заставил Джайну и Тралла всерьёз подумать о формализации сосуществования их народов. Спустя неделю в Шестерёнке началось обсуждение полноценного мирного договора. В World of Warcraft Джайна появляется в игре как правитель Терамора и находится там на вершине башни на острове. Примкнув к королевству Штормграда, она является посредником на переговоры между Траллом и Варианом Ринном. Во время путешествия по морю Вариан исчез по непонятным причинам. Когда происходит расследование о причинах пропажи короля, Джайна и Тервош помогают схватить Хенделя, который состоял в Братстве Справедливости. Позднее, после падения Зул'джина, Джайна обнаружила, что Братство замешано в исчезновении Вариана и к этому причастна Ониксия. Она передала эту информацию Болвару. (на момент обновления 4.0.3, она информирует Вариана, которому сообщает о связи между Братством Справедливости и Ониксией.) World of Warcraft: The Comic Джайна появляется в World of Warcraft: Комикс, помогая вспомнить его истинную личность с помощью Эгвин и привлечь Ониксию к ответственности. Burning Crusade Когда дренеи приземлились в Азерот, Джайна одна из первых, кто оказал им помощь. Также, игроки могут встретить ее в Пещерах Времени в рейдовом подземелье Битва за гору Хиджал, где Джайна, находясь на базе Альянса, помогает отражает первые волны перед боссами Лютый Хлад и Анетерон. В Wrath of the Lich King После смерти , Король приготовил свои силы для полномасштабной войны против Орды. Отчаянно пытаясь любой ценой избежать начала Четвертой Войны Джайна телепортировалась в Огриммар, чтобы открыть правду о недавно произошедших в Нордсколе событиях. От леди Сильваны Ветрокрылой она узнала, что случилось предательство, и Вариматрас взял под контроль Подгород. Тралл заверил Джайну, что они не заинтересованы в войне с Альянсом, и обязался уничтожить предателя. Джайна пообещала остановить Вариана, но предупредила, что это будет нелегко, ведь Болвар был его братом. Опасения Джайны оказались верны, когда отряд Тралла (стремящийся вновь захватить Подгород) и отряд Вариана (стремящийся вернуть контроль над Подгородом Альянсу) ворвались в город. Не позволяя Альянсу и Орде вступить в открытую войну, Джайна заморозила воинов Альянса и телепортировала их обратно в Штормград. Секреты Ульдуара Когда Бранн Бронзобород узнал, что Йогг-Сарон бежал из своей древней тюрьмы в Ульдуаре, Ронин и Джайна созвали совещание Лидеров Альянса и Орды на Фиолетовой Цитадели. Когда все прибыли, Гаррош и Вариан вступили в схватку друг с другом. Попытки Джайны примирить обоих были тщетны, поэтому Ронину пришлось прибегнуть к помощи тайной магии, чтобы остановить враждующих. В итоге, Вариан Ринн отказался от союза с Ордой. Колизей Авангарда Леди Джайна Праудмур в сопровождении короля Вариана, посетила турнир в Колизее Серебряного Авангарда в Ледяной Короне, в окружении различных чемпионов и представителей Альянса. Цитадель Ледяной Короны Ледяные залы Немного позже Джайна отправилась в Ледяные Залы чтобы встретиться с Королем Личом и попытаться договориться с ним, в крайнем случае сразиться. Не секрет, что Джайна все еще надеялась встретить дух своего возлюбленного, Артаса. В сопровождении небольшой группы героев Альянса, Джайна прошла через всю Цитадель и оказалась в последней ее части — Залах Отражений. Там не оказалось Короля Лича, как они рассчитывали. Зато им удалось обнаружить легендарный Фростморн (также известный как Ледяная Скорбь), меч, который поглотил душу Артаса и разрушил Лордерон. Волшебница вошла в контакт с душами, заключенными в клинке. К ее величайшему удивлению, появился Утер Светоносный и рассказал страшную правду: Артас — лишь тень в сознании Короля Мертвых. Возможно, именно поэтому Плеть до сей поры не уничтожила Азерот до основания. Король Мертвых должен быть убит, его место должен занять другой, принеся величайшую жертву. , Suddenly, the Lich King entered the chambers and Uther was sucked back into Frostmourne. The Lich King coldly acknowledged Jaina while removing Frostmourne from its pedestal. The Lich King summoned and Mawrin, two captains Jaina fought alongside during the Third War. As The Lich King retreated to his private chambers and sicked the captains on her allies, Jaina remained determined to save Arthas and pursued him as the doors behind her closed. Following the defeat of the two captains, Jaina's allies rushed to her aid only to find her on the verge of defeat, with her former love viciously attacking her. Heartbroken, Jaina and her allies fled down the Hidden Passage with the Lich King in steady pursuit. As they came to a cliff, the Skybreaker flew in and rescued them at the last moment. Падение Короля Лича After the Deathbringer was slain by a team of Alliance adventurers, Muradin Bronzebeard, fresh from the Gunship Battle, was unwilling to allow Varok Saurfang to retrieve his son's corpse. But when King Varian and Lady Jaina teleported to the scene, Varian ordered Muradin to step side and let a grieving father pass, to which Jaina burst into tears out of respect for her King. Should an adventurer bring Jaina's Locket to her following the Lich King's defeat, she weeps, stating that she knew there was still some part of Arthas trapped within the Lich King. Легенды: Том 5 When the Emerald Nightmare invaded the mortal realm in the form of a magical mist and trapped Azeroth's sleeping denizens in their nightmares, Jaina became one of its victims. In Jaina's nightmare, she assisted Arthas in purging of Stratholme and followed her lover Arthas and Muradin to Northrend to fight Mal'Ganis. They attacked the dreadlord and his undead army but during the battle, Muradin slipped and fell into a pit. Jaina chose to help Arthas attack the undead, while Muradin fell to his presumed death. When they defeated Mal'Ganis, they found a cave containing Frostmourne. Jaina read the warning about the blade's curse. When Arthas was about to touch the blade, Mal'Ganis attacked him. Jaina had no other option but to pick up the blade and kill the dreadlord. She saved Arthas but also became the Lich Queen.Warcraft: Legends Volume 5, Nightmares Вторжение Элементалей She was present at the Elemental Unrest meeting. During the Elemental Invasion, Jaina protected the Mage Quarter from the Elements. Раскол: Прелюдия к Катаклизму Джайна тайком решила присутствовать на церемонии, посвященной окончанию войны с Королем-личем. Она не хотела огласки своего присутствия в результате своего прошлого, связанного с Артасом. Она присутствовала на рапорте ночных эльфов - Стражей, которые сообщили королю Штормграда о зверском нападении на часовых в Ясеневом лесу. Король Вариан был убежден, что это произошло при косвенном участии Тралла и готов был принять от него публичные извинения. Но Джайна настаивала на невиновности Тралла, приведя две параллели: Как Тралл правит всеми народами Орды, так и Король Штормграда правит Братством Справедливости; Братство Справедливости всегда игнорировало или отвергало любые приказы и законы, издаваемые королевством. Позже Джайна общалась с Андуином Ринном и предложила ему развеяться от столичной суматохи в Тераморе, куда он мог попасть в любой момент "после обеда", используя камень возвращения. После этого Джайна встретилась с Траллом и передала требования Вариана. Тралл ответил отказом на требования, но не отказывался провести расследование и наказать виновных по законам Орды. Андуин посещал "тетю" Джайну два раза: после разговора с Траллом и после захвата Стальгорна Мойрой Тауриссан, которая провозгласила себя единственной прямой наследницей на трон после внезапной кончины Магни Бронзоборода. Во второй раз она встречалась в новым вождем Тауренов - Бейном Кровавое Копыто, который просил помощи в решении вопросов: его отец был предан и был убит в поединке с Гаррошем, который не догадывался о предательстве. В Катаклизме ]] She is present at the Elemental Invasion meeting. Волчье сердце Хотя Джайне надо было скорее прийти в Дарнас на встречу, она предпочла остаться в Тераморе, чтобы продолжить организацию объединенных вооруженных сил Североатлантического Союза. Вместо неё пришел Верховный маг Тервош. Кровь отцов наших As the leader of Theramore Isle, Jaina was part of the Honor Delegation coming to the Stormwind for a meeting. She greeted Baron Lescovar who was drunk and called her an orc lover. Jaina continues trying to dissuade King Varian Wrynn from his unbending stance against the Horde. Despite differences in opinions, Jaina had always been King Wrynn's ally, if not his staunchest supporter. She continues to counsel the king on not only matters of state but also matters of the heart; most notably his turbulent relationship with his son, Anduin. When Varian was about to give a speech at the Remembrance Ceremony, he was missing and Jaina with Matthias Shaw and Jonathan Marcus went to look for him. She found him dying at Stormwind cemetery but Anduin healed him. Jaina then accompanied Anduin and all the guests to hear Varian's speech. Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны Вслед за красным идет серебристый, Златокудрой была она, и лучистой… Гордая Леди печальна, жестока, Мысли ее о сражении только. Сияют глаза как сапфир, как алмаз, Она Кирин-Тор возглавит сейчас, Принцесса ныне погибшего королевства… Лишь барабаны войны ей прелестны. Будь наготове – наступает война На берег обрушится словно волна. — Пророчество Красуса After the death of Deathwing, Jaina became concerned with the current situation between the Horde and the Alliance. Jaina spoke with Anduin through a magical mirror as she was preparing to set out to meet Thrall to discuss solutions for the rising conflict between their two factions. Her "nephew" Anduin Wrynn, is the only one to figure out the secret meetings she has been having with the former Horde warchief, and since then, she has taken more measures to make sure her meetings were more discreet. Jaina went to Tidefury Cove where she met Thrall and tried to convince him to do something about Garrosh, who's warmongering was pushing the Alliance and Horde to all out war. Thrall, now going by the name Go'el, was set on his new path and could not abandon the work he and the Earthen Ring were doing to heal the damage the Cataclysm has wrought unto Azeroth. Even so, Jaina is convinced that if they hesitate any longer, war will ensue and many innocents will suffer the price. Later on, Jaina returned to Theramore where her new teenage apprentice, Kinndy Sparkshine was waiting for her. Jaina had a meeting with Rhonin back when Deathwing lived. The leader of the Kirin Tor wanted her to take Kinndy to Theramore as her new apprentice so that a new generation could benefit from Jaina's experience. Later on, Kalecgos visited Theramore to enlist Jaina's aid in looking for the missing Focusing Iris; to which Jaina agreed to help him with this important endeavor. Jaina's advisers: Archmage Tervosh, night elf bodyguard Pained and Kinndy, were all tasked to gain any information about the artifact. As the days passed, Jaina and Kalec grew closer as they began talking about their past, loves, and hurts. In that moment, Pained learned that the Horde is regrouping near Northwatch and sent a word to Jaina. Now, Jaina had two problems: the search for the Focusing Iris and the Horde's bid for expansionism. Though she feared that Northwatch would fall to the Horde's expansionism, she believed that finding the Focusing Iris took precedence. Eventually, she and Kalec were successful in understanding why Kalec could not sense the Iris: the perpetrators were using transformation spells to masquerade it and hide its presence from Kalec's senses. When the tauren Longwalker Perith Stormhoof arrived at Theramore, he delivered the Fearbreaker as a token of Baine's goodwill to Jaina and to vouch for Perith's honesty. He told her about the fall of Northwatch Hold, about Garrosh's plan of conquering the whole of Kalimdor, and that the Horde was intent on marching upon Theramore. Jaina ensured Perith that the Fearbreaker would be delivered to Anduin as Baine requested and gave him a note to ensure he could leave Alliance territory unharmed for his warning. After Perith left the city, Jaina and her advisors started preparing for war. Kalecgos returned to Theramore and decided to stay and help Jaina defend her city. Jaina began contacting all the allies she can to help defend Theramore, including King Varian Wrynn and other leaders of the Alliance. A few days later, Horde war ships were sighted on the borders of Alliance waters. Kinndy, Tervosh, Pained and Kalecgos convinced Jaina to ask for help from Rhonin and the Kirin Tor. Rhonin told her that he alone could not make such a decision, and thus Jaina had to convince the Council of Six to help her. After much discussion, the Council of Six agreed to lend the Kirin Tor's aid to Theramore in the hopes that their presence will act as a deterrent; reasoning that doing nothing would be tacit support of Garrosh's war. Baine's warning allowed Jaina time to call on allies to defend the island nation. Among them were some of the Kirin Tor's most formidable mages, a contingent of Sha'tari forces,Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War - Jaina took a moment to be grateful to the Light—and to ...A'dal...—for the collective wisdom of these battle-hardened men and women. - Page 171 and many of the Alliance's best generals and soldiers had also arrived to help defend the city. The defense of Theramore is ill-fated: though the Horde's initial attack on Theramore was repelled, it was revealed that the entire ordeal had been a feint attack, in order to gather the best and brightest of the Alliance in one place, and then annihilate them with a Focusing Iris-empowered mana bomb. The Alliance discover this too late, and the nation of Theramore was utterly obliterated. Jaina and a few Alliance comrades barely survived, thanks to Rhonin who ordered them into a portal just before the mana bomb hit, sheltering them from the blast. .]] When Jaina awakens, she finds herself radiating with arcane energy and nearly all of her once fair hair turned to moonlight white. Despite Kalec pleading her to not go back right away, as he knew no one could have survived the blast, the shellshocked Jaina does so anyway. Jaina is horrified by the loss of all she had worked for, and the deaths of her friends and people. She then came across the corpse of Kinndy; when she touched her shoulder to turn the body over, the young gnome's body, infused with arcane energy, crumbled into violet dust. It was at this moment, losing someone so bright and full of promise, that made Jaina snap. Filled with cold fury and rage, Jaina exacted revenge on the Horde that stayed behind to loot the ruins and dared to attack her. Not caring to think about the moral consequences, she climbed down the into the crater where the Focusing Iris lay and hid it, so that she could use it against the Horde. Later on, she travels to Stormwind and then Dalaran to gain their support for an immediate and brutal counterattack. King Varian is wary of simply attacking Orgrimmar head on with their recent losses, and instead advises caution. King Varian and Prince Anduin are also against using dishonorable tactics to fight the war. The Horde in the aftermath of Theramore's fall, has set up an effective naval blockade of Kalimdor. She travels to beseech the Kirin Tor once more, and demands their aid against the Horde; she goes as far as recommending that Dalaran be transported above Orgrimmar and rain destruction down on the city. Though committed to making sure Garrosh Hellscream will answer for Rhonin's death, the Kirin Tor are unwilling to give Jaina their support to destroy Orgrimmar: having just lost their leader as a result of getting involved in the war and their belief that Jaina's plans could lead to the deaths of many innocents who had nothing to do with the bombing of Theramore. While the Alliance regrouped to rebuild their fleet and counterattack the Horde, Jaina was too impatient to work with the Alliance and instead went to fight the Horde using her own methods. While in Dalaran after being turned down, she searches for information, and finds a rare tome in the main library, ''The Sixth Element: Additional Methods of Arcane Augmentation and Manipulation, which she realizes had been found and warded shut by her mentor Antonidas. Consumed with revenge, Jaina's mind rationalizes that his seal is some sort of sign that he would have blessed her endeavor. She carefully broke the seal so that it would not set off the magical security alarms and discovered that the author theorized that the arcane was like an element, and that the Focusing Iris had been used once to enslave and control elementals. After taking a ship from Ratchet and securing Fray Island, Jaina eventually poises herself to destroy Orgrimmar in retaliation with the stolen Focusing Iris by using it to summon a massive tidal wave's worth of water elementals to drown the city's citizens. Having been begged for help by the elements beforehand, Thrall barely arrived in time and tried to dissuade her from committing the horrific act, but Jaina ignored his pleas. She sent the elemental wave on its way and it is all he can do just to stalemate her water with the help of the wind; he quickly realizes that it is a wonder that he is able to keep the water back at all. Enraged, Jaina attempts to kill Thrall with an arcane blast; he manages to deflect a fireball and cleverly uses the wave itself to duck under a pillar of fire, but doing all this, while holding back the wave and trying to talk Jaina down takes its toll. Thrall is forced to pour all of himself into the wind, with nothing left to protect himself with. Kalecgos arrived, preventing Jaina from killing Thrall, and tried to reason with her. He told her that he knew what loss felt like (due to losing Anveena Teague), but that revenge will not bring them back, and one can heal as long as they don't do something so horrible that they can't take back. Thrall adds that using the Iris in a way that Garrosh, a thief, coward and butcher also had would cast her in the same light as well, and if she wanted that. When Jaina said she did what she knew to be right, Kalec bluntly reminded her that Arthas had believed the same thing when he carried out the culling of Stratholme and pleaded with her not to stoop to the same level, saying that even Arthas had not reacted with such hatred. Jaina considered Kalec's words, and was horrified to realize that not only was her behavior similar to Arthas, but that her intended actions were nearly identical to what Garrosh and the Twilight Hammer had done with the Iris. Jaina finally realized what she had become, and dispelled the tsunami, saying that while she would fight Garrosh's Horde, she would not murder civillians. She told Thrall that peace might be possible when Garrosh was removed, but not a moment before. With everything that's happened, they need no words between them to know: they are both saddened to recognize that their friendship is yet another casualty of Garrosh's brutality, and that it would be a long, long time—-if ever—-before she could call Thrall "friend" again. Asking Kalecgos to fly her and the Iris over the Horde capital, they can see the Horde's enthralled krakens nearly annihilating the Alliance fleet, which was sent to besiege Bladefist Bay and eventually Orgrimmar. Jaina, unaware of the change in battle plans, was horrified to realize that if Thrall and Kalec hadn't stopped her, she would have destroyed the entire Alliance fleet as well. She uses the Iris to summon an army of water elementals to save the fleet. With the fleet rescued, Jaina and the Alliance fleet remnants sailed to Northwatch Hold, routing any Horde presence in that area and reclaiming the ruined Alliance outpost, thus ending the Horde's blockade of Kalimdor. With Northwatch secured, Varian sends an Alliance ship to Theramore to give those who died a proper burial. Kalecgos takes Jaina back to the ruins of Theramore for closure, and to her amazement, they come across Fearbreaker, perfectly intact despite of the bomb. Coming to grips with her grief, she sobs as Kalec comforts her. As they talk, he helps her to realize that she wishes to return to Dalaran and the Kirin Tor, remembering that Rhonin had told her that she was its' future. Acknowledging their feelings for each other, Kalec kisses Jaina, formally beginning a relationship. Meeting with the remaining members of the Six, Jaina hands over the tome she stole, explaining what she did and its' role with the Focusing Iris. Kalec, as leader of the blue flight, unexpectedly donates the Iris to the Kirin Tor for safe-keeping. Jaina makes her formal request to return to the Kirin Tor as a novice member, which they turn down... because they wish her to take Rhonin's place as leader instead. Khadgar explains that Vereesa found a box that contained secret scrolls of prophecy written by Korialstrasz, one of which perfectly describes Jaina as she is now and the events that had just affected her. In the aftermath of all that had occurred, Jaina's restraint in the face of despair has shown them much of her character. Jaina points out that she needed help and part of the thanks goes to Kalec, and so Khadgar extends an invitation to the former Aspect to join the Kirin Tor himself. After seeing to the new mass grave outside Theramore as the Kirin Tor's new leader, Jaina, with Kalec by her side, presided over her predecessor's memorial service at the Violet Citadel. В Туманах Пандарии Падение Терамора Джайна ключевая фигура со стороны Альянса в сценарии Падение Терамора, который был разрушен в результате событий, описанных в Приливах Войны и в которых рассказывается о разрушении Терамора Гаррошем. В центре кратера, который образовался после падения Радужного Сосредоточия, игроки Альянса, выполняющие сценарий, встречают Джайну. Пока она получает доступ к нему, игроки должны ее некоторое время защищать от нападающих сил Орды. : Высадка Jaina, as the leader of the Kirin Tor, was present during the Alliance meeting in the Shrine of Seven Stars, where the Alliance dignitaries and allies discussed the pros and cons of using Sha power. She remained silent in her opinion but did restrain the Sha when it physically manifested into an Echo of Hatred. King Varian Wrynn sent Anduin Wrynn and an Alliance adventurer to negotiate with Jaina Proudmoore the withdrawal of blood elves from Dalaran as the Sunreavers claim fealty to the Horde and represent a major threat to the war effort. Jaina Proudmoore refused, citing a desire to maintain Dalaran's neutrality. Her reason being that despite her disdain for Garrosh, Dalaran could serve as a beacon of hope for peace. By showing the world that both Alliance and Horde can trust each other and work together in their city, the world would be able to believe that they could eventually be above the war. She and Anduin talked, and Jaina admitted that she was not proud of how she had planned to wipe out Orgrimmar. She stated that the Kirin Tor has a legacy of abuse and though members of the Kirin Tor have loyalties to both the Alliance and Horde, she hopes that they can trust each other to remain united in their mission to use power responsibly, despite if it conflicts with their faction's agenda. She later assists the night elves by increasing Darnassus' magical defenses in order to prevent Garrosh from obtaining the Divine Bell. Despite their best efforts, the Horde successfully snuck into Darnassus and stole the Divine Bell. Jaina returned to Darnassus and while trying to discover how her shields failed, found evidence that implicated someone familiar with the Kirin Tor and the Dalaran portal network to aid in the theft. Furious at this betrayal, Jaina mobilized the Kirin Tor, Alliance forces, and the Silver Covenant to purge the Sunreavers from Dalaran. After a brief confrontation with Aethas Sunreaver, Jaina chose to incarcerate them. Those that surrendered were imprisoned in the Violet Hold while those that resisted were put to the sword. After the purge, Jaina reported to King Varian that Dalaran was free of Horde interference and pledged the Kirin Tor to the Alliance. Varian was disappointed that Jaina had not conferred with him before she acted as he had been in secret talks with the blood elves to bring them back into the Alliance. Her attack on the Sunreavers would consequently drive the sin'dorei back to the Horde. Jaina is unapologetic as the Sunreavers brought the expulsion on themselves. Jaina also calls Varian's diplomatic endeavors with the blood elves foolish as she now believes that "once Horde, always Horde." Varian stressed to her that the Alliance must act as one. Jaina told Varian to not "go soft" before leaving to prepare the Kirin Tor for war. Later on, Varian discovered that Prince Anduin Wrynn and an Alliance champion went out on their own to stop Garrosh from using the Divine Bell. Though Anduin succeeded in stopping Garrosh and destroying the Divine Bell, it came at a great cost: Garrosh had assaulted Anduin and left him badly injured. Varian regretted not having sent Anduin to Stormwind immediately and ordered for Velen to be sent to him at once. Varian then mournfully tended to his son while Jaina Proudmoore, furious at the assault, swore to Varian that the Kirin Tor would make Garrosh pay and promptly teleported out. Возвращение Властелина Грома Jaina founded the Kirin Tor Offensive not only to defeat the emerging threat of a resurrected Lei Shen but also to prevent the Horde from scavenging any remains of his power should he be defeated. Jaina entered into an alliance with the Shado-Pan who had already established themselves in the Isle of Thunder and had already begun undermining the Thunder King's forces. Jaina sent her champions to Taran Zhu as a gesture of good will and to aid in their efforts. Eventually the Kirin Tor Offensive assaulted Shaol'mara and established Violet Rise as their base of operations. They pressed their advantage on the Thunder King by assaulting the Emperor's Gate. With the gate destroyed, the Shado-Pan and the Kirin Tor Offensive worked together to secure the Thunder Forges and Stormsea Landing. With the weapons liberated from the Thunder Forges and the Shado-Pan keeping vigil over Stormsea Landing, Kirin Tor resources were free to press the siege elsewhere. Jaina led the Alliance forces against Shan Bu in the final assault on the Thunder King's stronghold. She learned that a Horde force led by Lor'themar Theron, regent lord of Quel'Thalas, was also about to launch an assault on the Thunder King, though opted to deal with one problem at a time. She was particularly eager to recapture Aethas Sunreaver, though put aside this goal to fight the mogu in the courtyard. Jaina and Lor'themar came face to face after Shan Bu was defeated. Jaina ordered Aethas to be handed over to her in return for Lor'themar's life, while Lor'themar demanded the release of the Sunreavers from the Violet Hold in return for Jaina's. As tensions rose, Taran Zhu, though gravely wounded, intervened to defuse the situation, urging Lor'themar and Jaina to break the cycle of retribution and walk away. The two eventually agreed, though Jaina made it clear that no true peace would ever be enjoyed while Garrosh Hellscream rules the Horde. To her surprise, Lor'themar responded that that was precisely why they should conserve their strength that day. Softened by Lor'themar's answer, Jaina ordered Vereesa and her forces to back down. Theron and Jaina ended their parley with courteous bows, and, thanks to Zhu's mediation, left the courtyard bloodlessly.Задание:Падение Шань-Бу Jaina later tasked those Alliance adventurers who had sufficiently earned her trust to assault the Thunder King's palace and use the Staff of Antonidas to absorb his power from his dais in the Pinnacle of Storms. With the Thunder King's power fused with her staff, Jaina planned to use the Thunder King's terrible power on Garrosh when the time comes. Осада Оргриммара Jaina arrived alongside Lorewalker Cho and Lor'themar Theron at the Vault of Y'Shaarj after the Sha of Pride was defeated. She told the Regent Lord that she was not surprised that Garrosh's arrogance had unleashed the Sha upon the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. They also noticed that Garrosh left Gorehowl behind, and after a brief discussion Jaina sent the Alliance heroes through a portal to aid their forces besieging Orgrimmar. Jaina and Vereesa Windrunner both accompany King Varian Wrynn's force to seize Bladefist Bay from Hellscream's forces, and takes part in the Galakras encounter. When the war moves to Underhold, Jaina assists Alliance agents in the battle against Kor'kron orcs. In the aftermath of Garrosh's defeat, Jaina glared at the Horde and accused them of plotting against the Alliance. She urged King Varian Wrynn to seize this opportunity to conquer Orgrimmar and dismantle the Horde, though it was an opportunity he did not take. In the aftermath, Jaina expresses to the player that King Wrynn will rue the day he allowed the Horde another Warchief and believes that they should have kept fighting. She believes that Vol'jin may one day resume a war against the Alliance a few years from now. Задания На Острове Терамор она выдает следующие задания: * В момент Высадки она дает следующие задания: * * * * * На Острове Грома она дает следующие задания: * * * * * Характер Джайна, обладая светлым и пытливым умом, постоянно стремится к новым знаниям в области арканы. Поскольку отец Джайны, Делин Праудмур – герой Второй Войны, волшебницу несколько тяготит её обязывающая ко многому фамилия. Хотя она этого и не показывает, Джайна тяжело пережила смерть своего отца и до сих пор винит себя за то, что не сумела остановить те события, равно как и за то, что не сумела остановить Артаса на пути к безумию. Она надеется, что, когда придёт время, она сама положит конец Королю Мёртвых - и своим собственным кошмарам. Впрочем, любовью всей жизни молодой волшебницы остаётся магия и обучение. Окончание романа с принцем оставило глубокий след в её душе, но она никогда не позволяла своему разочарованию мешать её тщательным исследованиям. Сторонние наблюдатели часто принимают независимость и силу духа Джайны за опрометчивость и своеволие. На самом деле, правда в том, что она развила в себе необыкновенную способность видеть истинные мотивы и намерения людей. Являясь настоящим лидером своего народа, она готова на всё, что в её власти, чтобы обеспечить выживание человечества – даже отдать жизнь. Джайна уважает жизнь во всех её проявлениях и не потерпит насилия над невинными в своём присутствии. Предпочитая словам действия, она восхищается успехами Тралла по освоению Дуротара, с негодованием вспоминая бесконечные и бесплодные споры членов Верховного Совета Лордерона. Жизнь на Тераморе весьма способствует сдержанности и замкнутости, но Джайна тепло приветствует посетителей, всегда готовая обеспечить тёплой комнатой и сытной едой за истории об окружающем мире. Известно, что в обмен на информацию или артефакты, способные улучшить жизнь тераморцев, Джайна, бывает, помогает своим гостям магией – например, телепортируя их на большие расстояния, призывая элементалей, которые будут направлять их в пути, или защищая их с помощью зачарования. Если Терамору случится столкнуться с очень опасной угрозой, Джайна без сомнения поддержит или даже будет сопровождать тех, кто разделяют её цель – защиту острова. Отношения Джайна поддерживает отношения со многими людьми, стоящими у власти. Именно благодаря этому её первой любовью стал принц Артас Менетил. Их много раз видели вместе. Однако их героические пути, как и сама природа отношений, не пошли их роману на пользу. Её второй любовью был не человек, Джайна с трепетом и бесконечной любовью относилась к своей работе. Её любовь к магии привела к разрыву отношений с Артасом и одной из основных причин, почему она была вынуждена покинуть Кул-Тирас. Её обучение в Аметистовой Цитадели было прервано просьбой Архимага выяснить причины появления загадочной эпидемии Чумы в Северных землях. И наконец, в конце Warcraft 3, Ледяной Трон, Артас напоминает принцу Кель'тасу, о том, что тот украл у него Джайну. Кель'тас не отрицает своих прошлых отношений с ней, но говорит, что Артес забрал всё, что тот когда-то любил. Биография принца Кель'таса в Энциклопедии Warcraft открывает нам, что тот был влюблен в Джайну, когда она училась магии у Антонидаса, однако разница в возрасте (она была подростком, а Кель прожил уже не одно столетие) наполнила его чувством вины. Когда наконец он отважился признаться ей в своих чувствах, выяснилось, что Джайна сейчас ставит свою учёбу на первое место. А уже через несколько месяцев начались её отношения с Артасом. Тралл После того, как две стороны были вынуждены работать вместе, встретив Медива, два лидера вскоре стали хорошими друзьями. Тралл говорил, что Джайна напоминает ему Тарету Фокстон, а Джайне не нужно было никаких причин, чтобы верить в Тралла. Их дружба по прежнему сильна, даже после того, как они оба были вовлечены в конфликт между Дуротаром и Терамором, который стоил Джайне отца, а Траллу, множества своих воинов. Они всё ещё считают друг друга союзниками. Многие фанаты Вселенной Warcraft поговаривали, что между Джайной и Траллом также завяжется некий роман, однако Warcraft RPG подтверждает, что эти слухи были ложными. , которую можно найти в Гномерегане, содержит большое количество строчек бинарного кода, который при декодировании выдает фразу "Thrall and Jaina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" (Тралл и Джайна сидят на дереве – Целуются)Alliance & Horde Compendium, стр. 61 Цитаты Терамор Аггро Ты просил об этом. (Также говорит в Warcraft III.) Аггро Я ненавижу насилие! (Также говорит в Warcraft III.) Приветствие Добро пожаловать в Терамор. Чем ты хотел помочь Альянсу? Приветствие Я всегда хотела этому научится. (Также говорит в Warcraft III.) Приветствие Тсс, я пытаюсь думать. (Также говорит в Warcraft III.) : : : : : : Вершина Хиджала рейд Атакована : Смерть : Появление : Волны : : : Заканчивается время : Убийство босса : Падение Короля Лича : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Серебряный турнир : : Падение Терамора : : : : : : Кампания в обновлении 5.1 : : : : : : : : : : : : : Остров Грома На Аметистовом утесе : : : : : Встреча с Лор'темар Тероном : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Осада Оргриммара : : : : Галерея File:Lady Jaina Proudmoore.JPG|Джайна в TCG. File:Jaina Proudmoore old model.jpg|Модель Джайны до 3.3.0. File:Jaina Proudmoore.jpg|Модель Джайны с 3.3.0 до 4.3.4. File:Jaina MoP.jpg|Модель Джайны после 4.3.4. File:Jaina-proudmoore-HS.jpg|Джайна Праудмур в Hearthstone. File:JainaHearthstone.jpg|Джайна Праудмур в тизере к Hearthstone. Фан арт File:Fanart Ulduar Patch.jpeg|Фан-арт Джайны Праудмур. Видео thumb|left|305 px thumb|right|305 px thumb|left|305 px thumb|right|305 px thumb|left|305 px thumb|right|305 px thumb|left|305 px Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * Смотрите также *Пылевые топи НИПы * * * * * Предметы для транмогрификации одежды Джайны (до Туманов Пандарии): * * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки ;История Jun 24th 2012 at 4:00PM}} ;Новости Aug 9th 2011 at 3:30PM}} ;Старые ссылки en:Jaina Proudmoore de:Jaina Prachtmeer es:Jaina Proudmoore fr:Jaina Portvaillant